Marked with Confusion: Are you touching or hurting?
by STRANG3STWRIT3RINandOUT01
Summary: Mikan accidently sees Natsume touching himself... but being an idiot, she thinks he's hurting himself! The whole mess goes around the whole academy, and boy, is Natsume confused! Even if Koko dies Class B's worry, Mikan still thinks that Natsume was hurting himself! But now it's the Christmas Ball, and... Mikan's marked by Luna Q - Q


Mikan was walking to Natsume's room to drop off the homework. They were partners, and Natsume had been sick today.

But when she unlocked the door, she saw Natsume jerking off. He was groaning as he rubbed, up and down, hard and fast.

Mikan's eyes widened, and she addressed what would be best.

She ran off to get help.

Natsume's P.O.V.

I was masturbating, thinking of Polka.

This morning, I'd woken up from a wet dream. I would've gone to school (only to stare at Polka all day- I don't f***ing care for school!), but I couldn't calm myself. I started masturbating to clear my horniness, but it hadn't helped much all day.

I was basically as horny as when I woke up.

I unconsciously heard the door creak open, but I thought it was the window. Not that it made much difference, window or door.

But that was an extreme mistake.

Just like me giving Polka my extra room key just in case she MAYBE liked me and was perverted enough to go in my room.

I paid dearly for both. In the same way.

I found out just what had creaked open the next day.

* * *

I walked into class, finally clear of my extreme horniness the next day.

Little did I know...

I would be crowded.

Usually, they aren't THAT obsessed!

But it was also Mochou, Iinchou, practically EVERYONE! Even Polka!

But oddly enough, Koko was in his seat, eyes wide.

They were all asking me if I was okay.

"What? What?"

"Natsume, why were you hurting yourself?!" Polka cried.

Hurting myself...?

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

I'm a special star, have a love, a friend, what else do I need?

The only thing bad about my life is having my alice.

But having my alice led to better things, like Polka.

And Ruka.

"Yesterday, when I was dropping off your homework, you were hurting yourself!" she cried.

Did she go in my room at night? Was I flailing about in my sleep?

"I don't remember that..."

"Natsume, don't lie! We want to help!" she cried.

"Do you need a counselor?" Narumi asked.

For my horniness? I don't think a counselor could help with that...

Or is he talking about being dark and careless? But if that's it, why NOW? I've been like this for years!

"Okay, I have no idea what's going on- can someone explain?"

The girl with purple hair, Nonoko, answered, "Mikan-chan went to drop off your homework yesterday, but she came back immediately 'cause she saw you hurting yourself!"

"How?" I asked Polka.

"You had something over your private-"

"WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I screamed.

Why is she talking about my PRIVATE in front of all these people?!

But I guess she likes me then...

"Guys," Koko went up, eyes furrowed in worry, "This is a misunderstanding, trust me."

"Then what was he doing, Koko?" Polka asked worriedly.

"You don't want to know, and you wouldn't understand, Mikan. But seriously, Natsume's fine, he was just trying to calm himself. That's what you saw."

Well, he's being vague.

But...

Calm myself?

"Koko, what the f*** did Polka see?"

"You're just lucky she doesn't UNDERSTAND, Natsume. But yes, you're thinking right."

...

SHE F***ING SAW ME MASTURBATE?!

"..."

I was flabbergasted.

Polka, the girl I like, saw me MASTURBATING.

W-Was it near the end, when I cummed? I sure hope it wasn't- I'd moaned her name then!

"Natsume, if that was true, she would have more clues on why you were 'hurting' yourself," he did air quotes around 'hurting'.

I-I guess that's true...

I narrowed my eyes and thought 'Koko, if you even dare to say what I was doing, I will chop off your head and burn you to ash.'

"Secret's safe with me, Natsume. I've known the whole time. I just didn't think Mikan was talking about THAT."

"Speaking of which, how the h*** did this get so big?"

"Well, you ARE famous... the whole Academy knows."

WHAT THE F***?!

"Mikan ran in here, crying. When she finally calmed down, she told Narumi that you were hurting yourself. The class was in here, so they all heard. She isn't quiet, after all. Mikan's thoughts were jumbled, so all I knew was that you were groaning and 'hurting yourself'- what the class knew. Or thought, really. So nobody really knew the truth until you were walking into class, and I read your thoughts about why you were home yesterday. Then when I read Mikan's thoughts about what happened, I understood it all."

"Why the f*** didn't she knock?"

"You gave her your key, you know. Plus, she's not the kind to let sick stand up and get the door."

"True..."

"Natsume, what were you doing if you weren't hurting yourself?" Polka asked.

"Polka, just drop it. And Koko, when was it said that I was SICK?"

"When Narumi lied to get you out of trouble, and Ruka actually went to class."

"Oh. No wonder. But seriously? Because RUKA was here? If I was sick, Ruka'd still be with me."

"Eh," he shrugged.

"Wait, you weren't sick? Then what was wrong?"

"Drop it, Polka. It's none of your business."

"He had an ODD sickness, Mikan," Koko replied. "It was like freaking out."

"I was NOT freaking out."

"Natsume, I heard your thoughts from in the class. If I didn't know you, I'd think that a certain someone was dying or something. Plus, in the morning, I had some odd sounds in your head about not seeing a certain some'thing'."

Oh... Right... I had been moaning in the morning about wanting to see Polka...

"If you ask me, that was yearning hysteria." An anger mark appeared on my head.

"Whatever."

And everyone went about their normal routine...

Except me, Polka, and anyone who hangs around me.

Basically, POLKA WOULD NOT LEAVE ME ALONE.

She was everywhere I went, sometimes in 'disguise', sometimes in the open, sometimes hiding.

WHAT THE F***?

Though I do like seeing her everywhere.

"Why do you keep following me around?" I finally asked her, three hours after class.

Today, we were going shopping for necessities.

And Polka was tagging along.

"I think you threatened Koko to tell us you were fine," she said with angry eyes.

Man, it looks like they're full of fire...

I shook the picture of her burning my boxers off out of my head before it went any further.

"Were you NOT there when Koko got cactus thorns from cheating on a test."

"I was, but he said it was WORTH it. He wouldn't be killed just so you weren't hurt."

"Well, that's rude."

"It's the truth."

"So this isn't rude- your panties are polka dotted today."

"KYA! WHEN DID YOU SEE?!" she shrieked, covering her skirt.

I already saw it...

Those are my favorite panties of hers though.

"So it isn't rude. Good."

"IT IS RUDE!"

"Even better."

I'm not sure which of those was sarcastic, but...

Oh well.

"Polka, leave," I said when we reached the clothing store.

After all, I needed new boxers again. It's not a problem when the boys go in with me- they're always looking for something else.

But Polka WOULD see, if she went in with us.

"What? No!"

"So you have to get new clothes?"

"Eh?" she looked at the building. "Oh! Sure!" and she ran happily inside.

I sighed.

We went in.

I went immediately to the boxers section and started making my choice.

Black

Red

Red with black lines

Take that one.

Dark blue

Blue with smiles

I would puke on those if they were mine.

Heh, they wouldn't be smiling anymore- they'd be covered in puke.

Dark green

Light blue that almost looks like girl underwear

Who the f*** would buy that?

Blue with farm animals

Huh, maybe I should get that for Ruka.

I snagged it.

P-PINK?!

Did I suddenly go in the girl's section?

I peeked.

No.

Huh...

I looked down the line and saw more girly colors.

Alright, I'll just go this way.

And I walked to the right.

Here's where I started-

Reddish Orange

Fiery

Sure. I'll wear those when I f*** Polka.

Blood red

Sure.

Black and white lines

What is this for? A criminal?

Cow designs

What the f***?

Little cats

Who the f*** would buy this?!

Angry, evil cats

Whatever, I took it

Let's see how many I have.

Four, besides the one for Ruka.

Three more to get for the week. Might take three more after that.

I took the black one that I'd seen before.

Army

Sure.

Zig-zag

Nah.

White

Brown

Monsters?

Black and white dots...

Take those over to the girly boy section, workers.

Dark rainbow lines, colors: Red, brown, black, dark, demon colors.

Sure.

Three more to go.

Gray

Ice... cream...

Now desserts...

What the f*** is with THESE boxers?

Frogs

And I ended up at the end.

I snagged a zig-zag one, an extra fiery one, and another blood red one. Then for some more extras, I gathered another angry cats one and one more dark, demon colored lines one.

I think that's it.

I walked over to the cashier, first checking if anyone was in line.

"Hyuuga, what on-" he stopped when I glared at him. "Right, I'll just check these out."

I sighed.

For once, the guy didn't ask me how I destroyed my underwear.

Sheesh.

I gave him the rabbits and took my bag.

"The farm animal one for Nogi?" the guy asked.

"Who else would it be for?" I returned, annoyed. Then I walked over to Ruka.

"What are you looking for?" I asked him.

"Eh, something nice and neat," he replied without stopping his search.

"Hn." I looked around at the other boys.

A lot of them were picking up suits.

"What's with the formal searching?" I asked Ruka.

"Ah, the Christmas Party's coming up. Didn't you know that?"

C***! I totally forgot!

"But you're looking for something nice?" I asked him, and he blushed.

"Uh, I-I uh..." he looked down. "I'm sure the fan girls won't bother me too much... I plan to always be with someone like Sakura or Imai, someone who isn't crazy for me."

"Huh."

Maybe I should try that.

When Polka's dancing with someone else though, I'll need someone.

I could converse with Imai, I guess- maybe I can figure out something Polka likes or something.

Wait, speaking of which...

"Ruka, are you getting presents for anyone?"

"Um, yeah. Someone, I think I'll give one to Koko, too- he's been helping me lately."

With what?

"And another someone."

Vague...

Wait...

Ruka's dressing NICE.

And he's dancing with IMAI, the girl who blackmails him...

"Ruka, have you fallen in love?" His face turned into a tomato.

Knew it.

"With Imai?" He blushed harder.

I sighed, "How can you fall in love with someone who blackmails you and steals your rabbits?"

"It's not my fault!" he refuted. "Before I knew it, I'd already..."

"It's fine, Ruka. You can fall in love with anyone you want. I'm just... worried, that's all." He returned my statement with a solemn, worried look.

"Thanks, Natsume, but I'll be fine."

I nodded.

"So who else are you planning?"

"Piyo, Usagi, and Iinchou's been helping me with my studies. I also think I'll give one to Sakura, as a friend. And then one to Sakume."

"Who the h*** is Sakume?"

"Someone who helped an animal."

Of course he is.

"And... I think that's- I found it!" he exclaimed and picked up a tux.

He's been looking the whole time he's been talking to me. He must think it's important.

I smiled a tiny bit.

It's nice to see Ruka so excited and determined for an event.

"What do you think, Natsume?" he turned to me, and I frowned just in time.

"Yeah, it's nice." He smiled brighter.

He always seems to amaze me on blushing or smiling more than I thought possible.

The same with Polka.

They're a lot alike.

Then I realized.

Those two are the only people I DO like, besides my family.

Do I have a thing for bubbly, cheerful, emotional people?

Huh.

"Natsume!" Mikan said angrily, her hair messed up. It was like a bird's nest.

Where did her pig tails go?

"You distracted me!" she screamed. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Polka, I think you should go to a stylist, or better yet, an animal caretaker. Your hair's a barn." She turned shocked, tears in her eyes.

What happened?

"S-So?" she said in such a quiet voice, I barely heard her as she turned clutching herself.

"What the f*** happened?" I asked.

"I-It's none of your business."

"If I want it my business, I'll make it my business, now what happened?" Tears streamed her cheeks.

What the f*** happened?

She whispered, so light, I was only able to read her lips, "Luna and Permy."

...

"Why?" I asked, turning cold.

Those b****es would pay for making Polka cry.

"They took out my pig tails when I was looking for a dress and messed up my hair. They..." I saw her lips say before she began whimpering.

"They what? Polka, tell me what they did."

"They... they... they... They beat me up and tore up the whole section and the dress I'd picked, and told the clerk I'd done it all. I can't pay for all that..." her lips said.

...

"Where are they now?"

"Telling the clerk what happened," her lips said.

"Lies?"

She nodded.

I walked over coldly into the dress section as Ruka comforted her.

Before I even reached them, but when they were in my sight, I raised my hand and burned their hair.

"This is for taking her pig tails and messing her hair up," I said coldly as I walked toward them. Their eyes were wide, staring at me, when my fire went out.

Don't want to waste it- I may cough blood later- but their hair is burnt. ALL burnt.

"And this is for ruining the dress she'd picked," I declared, burning their clothes.

They WERE wearing dresses- probably the one they planned to wear at the ball.

They shrieked.

"And clerk, who would you trust? Polka or these sl**s?" His eyes were bulging out- he was frightened. He gulped.

Ruka came up behind me, guiding Polka.

"Well?"

"I-I-I would believe Sakura... I-I'll make these girls pay for what they destroyed, don't worry."

"Good."

"Look, Sakura, Natsume took care of it." I glanced behind me and saw a tiny smile on her face.

I turned around and said, "Polka, come on, we're going to my room."

"Eh?"

"They beat you up, right?" She nodded. "We'll heal your wounds." She looked down blushing.

"Th-They... they hurt me... in... odd places..."

"Do you have a bra?" She shook her head. "Then we'll just take your skirt off- it's not like we haven't seen it- and move your shirt so we can heal the others." She nodded. "Not like we haven't seen UNDER though." She blushed.

"I-I'll do the wounds in other places."

They hurt her there...

"Right, I forgot to punish them for beating you up." I turned coldly to the girls on the floor. "Would you like to be dead ashes or beaten?"

They were shivering, probably in fear and cold.

"... W-We want to live..." Permy said frightenly.

"Fine then. Don't do this again, and that'll happen. Now why?"

"B-Because we were..." she pressed her lips together.

"_Why_?" I pressed, "Tell the truth."

Her lips were white, "B-Because we were jealous of Sakura, we're sorry, Natsume-kun."

"To make it up, from now on, you will say Sakura-sama."

"O-Of course, Natsume-kun..."

"Now then," I raised my hands, and they followed it with their eyes in fright.

I burnt them.

They're lucky I had come up with them saying 'Sakura-sama', or they wouldn't be able to have any babies.

* * *

We went into my room, and I went immediately into the bathroom and closed the door. I could hear Ruka guiding Polka to my bed and getting out a first aid kit.

I opened the toilet and sat on my knees.

I finally let the cough I'd been holding in out.

With it, came blood. Lots of it.

Luckily, Special Star rooms are soundproof. Even Three Star rooms are.

So my bathroom was also soundproof- Ruka and Polka couldn't hear me.

When my coughing fit was done, I wiped all the blood off my face with my hand and rinsed my hand. I then dried my hands and went out.

I saw Polka covering her chest with her hands. Other than her arms/hands and panties, she was starch naked. I felt my nose bleed.

I was getting way horny right now...

Ruka was busy, blushing, with tending some wounds on her legs.

I wiped my nose and spoke up, "I thought we decided to just pull your shirt up."

"Oh, Natsume," she looked at me, "Uh, I decided that it'd be easier for you two if I took my clothes fully off. I had realized that I can just cover my breasts."

"Not that you have any," I commented before sitting on the bed with them. I started tending the wounds on her back. She kept wincing and twitching.

They'd really hurt her bad...

"Polka, what'd they use?"

"Their fists," she answered immediately, a bit too quickly. I waited, and she gave in, sighing, and then whimpered, "They used floating stuff like hangers-"

"Floating?"

"Yeah... the-the hangers, they would go in my skin suddenly and Permy'd pull them out..."

"Like teleportation?" She nodded.

"But that wasn't all- Luna had brought a knife. They used their fists once in a while."

"... Why didn't you fight?"

I knew full well that Polka was a fighter- she foolishly challenges and fights Bear each time she sees him.

"B-Because... I was too weak..."

"That's not all," I said.

The only way you'd get Polka to stop fighting is if someone close to her comes in-like when I would harass her- or she gets knocked out- like what happens with Bear.

"... Because... I... I couldn't move."

"Her alice."

"What?"

"No one except the DA kids know, but Luna, aside from taking souls, can control people. Of course..." Carefully and freaking out inside only, I removed her hair from her neck.

A black mark.

... That b**** had marked her.

What else would she do to her? That girl could even kill her!

My lip was barely visibly quivering, but I was freaked beyond belief.

Polka, MY Polka, was marked by LUNA.

For all I know, Luna could be planning to kill her, steal her soul, ANYTHING! She could even make Polka say she hates me! That'd be unbearable!

I leaned my head on her neck and resumed treating her wounds.

When we were finished, I stayed in my position while Ruka left.

"Natsume? I'm okay now."

"No."

I'll keep her close- I can't let Luna do anything to her.

I wrapped my arms around her, "You're not okay." I lightly pressed my lips against her neck. It was so light, she'd probably just think I was leaning on her.

"Polka," I said huskily yet raspy. "Polka, Luna marked you."

"What?" Fright was obvious in her voice.

"... She can control you when she wants now, even..." I gulped.

I didn't want to say.

I didn't want to tell her that Luna...

Could kill her.


End file.
